Fly Suffocating on the Wall
by charlyebaines
Summary: Voldemort has won the war against the light, but Harry never was killed. Harry just couldn't bring himself to kill someone, even if it is Voldemort. Now Harry lives every day in a cold dungeon, they won't let him forget how weak he was not to kill Voldemort when he had the chance. He's broken and has given up hope, surely no one will save him. After all, who would save a beast?


Disclaimer- I don't own 'Harry Potter,' that belongs to the wonderful J.K. Rowling.

Title- Fly Suffocating on the Wall.

Warnings- Slash, cursing, character death, bad grammar.

Rating- As for now this story is rated 'T', it is _**very **_possible in the future to be rated 'M'.

Pairing- Draco and Harry.

Word count- 1,465.

Chapter one

Two years ago, the wizarding world was separated between the light and the dark. Defense against the dark arts was still taught at most wizarding schools. Hogwarts was still the leading school for young witches and wizards. Most importantly, Harry Potter had his freedom and hadn't given up hope. In two years, Albus Dumbledore would be rolling in his grave.

~~Harry! ~~

Voldemort was on the verge of a massive headache as he listened to Lucius Malfoy drone on about the youngest Malfoy wanting to be in his inner circle of followers. Truth be told, he wondered why he marked Lucius's son in the first place. He guessed it had something to do with being low on followers for the wizarding war and he was desperate. Voldemort had thought that Draco would be just like his father, but was disappointed to be found wrong. While Lucius enjoyed spending hours at a time torturing muggles and mudbloods; Draco could only stand a few minutes before making an excuse to leave.

Two years ago, Voldemort had assigned the younger Malfoy to kill Dumbledore. Of course things didn't go as planned. Snape took over Draco's duties, which led to the potions master ownership of the elder wand. He sometimes wondered absently if he should thank the Malfoy heir for helping him figure out what Snapes true side of the war he was on. Though he knew he would rather have the potions master then Draco, but Voldemort knew the importance of pureblood lines and heirs. Having a Malfoy on his side had helped tremendously in the war, but he knew Lucius couldn't last forever like he could. Voldemort smirked in thought of him out living both Lucius and Draco.

"…My lord?" The senior Malfoy questioned hesitantly, stopping Voldemort's amusing thoughts.

Voldemort raised his eyebrow as he looked down at Lucius. How dare Malfoy senior act like he wasn't listening, even though he isn't. He was the leader of the wizarding world; the most feared wizard of them all.

"How is your son, Lucius?" he questioned with amusement, while absently stroking his wand in his other hand.

"My lord, I told you a few minutes ago that he was doing fine and is hopefully ready to join the inner circle…" Lucius mumbled and with his eyes trained on the marble floor.

"Crucio," Voldemort cursed off handedly with a small flick of his wand. Lucius fell forward, his knees falling and hitting hard on the solid surface of the floor. Voldemort noticed with an extreme sense of disappointment that Malfoy senior hadn't screamed out in pain like he used to, only letting out a small hollow gasp of pain. Voldemort kept the curse for only a minute, due to not wanting to cause his second in command to end up insane. He had to admit, with a bit of annoyance, Malfoy _was _still useful.

"I'm sorry, my lord!" Lucius quickly expelled out of his mouth, when he finally could handle his breathing again after the curse had ended. Lucius Malfoy didn't know why he still was treated cruelly, even after the war was over and done with. He had honestly thought that once his lord won the war against the light, everything would get better. With a small wince of his eyes, he remembered that life had gotten worse since Voldemort won the war.

Voldemort was more cruel and easier to set off than Lucius originally had realized. After the big victory of the war, his lord was constantly looking over his shoulders, paranoid someone would try to take his new position as the leader of the wizard world. More torture was brought to the large manor's dungeons, usually some witches and wizards still trying to fight with the dark lord. 'Pathetic dreamers' is what Lucius called them.

He remembered when he was a young boy and dreamed of a hero coming and killing the dark lord. How ignorant he was back then to think of someone who could actually succeed in over powering his lord. He used to swear that he would be nothing like his father and become a death eater. How he hated Voldemort growing up, because his father spent more time with him then his own son.

When Lucius's father died everything changed, he started wanting to make his late father proud of him. Lucius felt bad that his father was disappointed in him and only happy when he joined the death eaters. So he grew up more quickly than others his age and rose through the ranks. When he heard about his wife being pregnant with their child, he thought of turning over to Dumbledore. Lucius wanted his child to grow up with a childhood, unlike him. It was too late though, as Bella had told the dark lord of Narcissa being with child. His lord had made sure he knew that the Malfoy heir would be his follower when the child grew to the age of maturity.

With a small wince, he remembers wanting his child to be able to pick the side of the war he or she wanted to be on. When his son was born he and his wife weren't allowed to hold their baby boy, instead the dark lord wanted to have a healer predict how strong his magical core would be when he grew to be an adult. His wife had cried at not being able to see Draco his first few days, but he knew that going against his lord would cause him a very painful death.

As Draco grew, Lucius began to wonder if he had made the right decision in trying to make his father proud of him—would Draco try to make him proud and take the dark mark?

"I would watch what I say, Lucius. You mentioned something a few weeks ago about Draco…?" Voldemort calmly mentioned.

Lucius's eyes flew up to his lord surprised. _He remembers? Why has he been asking about Draco so much?_

"Yes—Draco hasn't chosen a fiancé yet and I don't think he understands how important it is to carry on the Malfoy line." Lucius answered cautiously.

Voldemort laughed mockingly while looking at his follower. "You are his father, Lucius; or did Narcissa fuck with a mudblood to produce Draco."

"My lord…" Lucius faltered out in a whisper of disbelief.

"Children need discipline, without it they would end up dead or as a fuck toy to someone. I seem to remember your father making you an arranged marriage when you were Draco's age." Voldemort ground out simply.

"I can't force him to marry, he would hate me!" The elder Malfoy exclaimed worriedly. He couldn't believe how unreasonable his lord was being; he loved his son and didn't want to force him into a marriage he didn't want. Giving his son full responsibility on his marriage had been the only gift Lucius could give him to apologize on what his son has lived through.

"You're weak, Lucius. We both know your father didn't care whether you loved him or not, he knew what was best for the Malfoy name!" Voldemort yelled out harshly, disgusted at his follower for talking so pathetically. Lucius looked up at his lord for the third time since speaking with him; Voldemort had no child, he didn't know how it felt to be hated by your own flesh in blood.

"Did I upset you, Lucius? Did I say something out of line?" Voldemort sneered. "Do I work for you or do you work for me?" This was said with such impossible coldness it shook Lucius to the bone. He shook his head no quickly. The only thing Lucius had that stopped him from running out of the room like a scared little boy was his pride. Times like these reminded Lucius he was following a monster. Voldemort didn't care who he had to step on or kill to make his dreams a reality, and that scared Lucius.

"Good." Voldemort said roughly. Lucius knowing a "get out" when he heard one quickly left. If Lucius would've looked back at his master he would've noticed the maniacal smirk on Voldemorts snake-like face.

~~Harry! ~~

**Why thank you for reading this! If you would be so kind to review I would greatly appreciate it. I know my grammar isn't the best… if someone wanted to be my beta for this story I would really be thankful. Please let me know if I should continue? **


End file.
